Victoria
by Gancanagh
Summary: Hay quienes nacen con el don del arte, de la ciencia o la palabra. Ella era vampiresa por vocación. - Vida Pre-Vampírica de Victoria. Para el reto "Retazos de mi vida", del foro LOL.


_**Disclaimer:** Victoria, James, Laurent, y todas las referencias a la saga "Crepúsculo", de Stephenie Meyer, son mías. _

_**Nota:** Heyy! Hace como chorrocientos años no escribía algo de Twi, pero cuandos sale un reto, ¿quién soy yo para rechazarlo? Va para el "Retazos de mi vida", del foro de el Lobo, la Oveja y el León (LOL, de cariño). Consiste en escribir sobre un personaje del que poco sepamos. Supongo que ya saben de quién hablaré yo, duh. La historia no tiene un tema centralísimamente central, sólo un recorrido por la vida pre-vampírica de la chica. Mil novecientas ochenta y tantas palabras. M por pedofilia. _

* * *

**V·I·C·T·O·R·I·A**

**I**

Victoria supo que iba a ser convertida desde mucho tiempo antes de lo que debería. En realidad, Victoria _siempre_ supo que iba a ser convertida. Desde los doce años (tal vez más, tal vez menos) James la hacía beber sangre (_¿Para qué?_ Preguntaba Laurent _De todas formas la buscará por instinto luego_), aunque al principio ella se sacudiera de asco y llorara de desesperación. Luego dejó de molestarle. ¿No iba a ser ese su único alimento algún día? Además eso parecía hacerlo feliz, porque cada vez que ella tomaba un sorbo de eso que ellos llamaban "el elíxir" y una de las gotas carmesí resbalaba desde sus labios hasta su mentón, él empezaba a tocar su miembro y a hacer ruidos extraños. Victoria no sabía muy bien qué le sucedía, pero no podía ser nada malo.

Laurent en cambio la hacía estudiar las leyendas clásicas (_¿Para qué? _Preguntaba James _De todas formas son pura mierda_). Desde el Conde Drácula, de Bram Stoker, hasta La Dama Pálida, de Alexandre Dumas. Victoria no se quejaba, aunque no le gustara mucho. Ella sabía que los vampiros de verdad no tenían colmillos, ni se transformaban en murciélagos. No. Los vampiros de verdad eran criaturas hermosas, hermosísimas, que la habían criado desde que tenía memoria, que le habían enseñado todo (Desde hablar hasta diferenciar a la gente mala de la buena) y que, sobretodo, eran su única familia.

**II**

–_Es tu turno, pequeñita. – Le decía un hermoso hombre de piel negra y ojos carmesí. ¿Quién era? Estaba tan confundida. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tenía miedo… mucho miedo._

– _Ella no. – Dijo otra voz, más atrás. No lograba ver de quién se trataba, sólo podía llorar y llorar, acurrucadita en la esquina de ese horrible lugar y preguntarse qué había pasado con todo lo que, suponía, había estado en su cabeza alguna vez. – Tengo mejores planes para la niña._

Era su primer recuerdo. El miedo inicial que sintió por Laurent permaneció vivo un par de meses más, pero James, siempre tan cariñoso y comprensivo, le había hecho confiar en ese vampiro

–Tú eres mucho más importante que ese idiota – le decía – él sabe que si te toca un pelo, lo haré puré.

Por eso lo quería tanto. Porque nunca había tenido motivos para desconfiar de él. En realidad lo veía como el sol de su mundo, como su centro, como el motivo que tenía para vivir. James lo era todo para ella, y a veces creía que el sentimiento era recíproco.

– Somos vampiros. Nacimos para matar a los humanos, porque ellos son malvados. Pero eso no significa que queramos hacerte daño. Algún día serás como nosotros tú también.

– ¿Igual de linda?

– Mucho mejor. – Le respondía él mirándola de arriba abajo, fijándose en todas esas formas que cada día se volvían más sensuales. Notando la ligerísima curva de sus caderas. Sus pechos, tan pequeños que parecían ciruelas, empezaban a crearse también. Esa pelirroja había sido desde siempre capaz de enloquecerlo.

– ¿Cuándo será eso?

– Cuando esté seguro de ser capaz de morderte sin perder el control.

Ellos le decían que la habían encontrado abandonada, pero ella en el fondo sabía que habían matado a toda su familia. Aun así, no los odiaba, porque ahora ellos eran lo único que importaba. Sobre todo aquel vampiro rubio que había sido su mejor amigo desde el principio, que había apretado su mano el primer día y le había sonreído con malicia. Esa sonrisa que fue la primera muestra de afecto que Victoria recibió.

**III**

– _¿Por qué no te la comes y listo? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es sentir su aroma todo el día?_

– _Atrévete a tocarla y afronta las consecuencias._

_Laurent miró a la niña, aun temerosa, con cierto asco._

– _¿Al menos sabes cómo llamarla? Eileen es buen nombre. Es pelirroja._

– _Se llama Victoria._

– _¿Victoria?_

– _Victoria – Pronunció James saboreando el nombre. – Porque será mi primera batalla realmente ganada._

**IV**

Victoria sabía poco, pero lo necesario. Conocía las labores humanas básicas, como leer y escribir, porque Laurent lo había considerado útil. También sabía cómo bañarse y recibir placer con su dedo, James le había dicho que lo hacían todas las señoritas de su edad. Victoria suponía que era cierto, aunque nunca había conocido a otra humana.

– Ven y me muestras cómo te das amor – Le decía casi todas las mañanas, con esa gran sonrisa que Victoria tanto amaba, y ella le respondía con su típico "Sí, Jamie" agudo e infantil. A veces cuando terminaba alguna de esas sesiones, notaba que Laurent le dirigía hostiles miradas a James, y la hacía preguntarse si, tal vez, lo que hacían estaba mal; luego desechaba esos pensamientos de su cabeza con un fuerte sacudón. Si James lo decía, tenía que ser bueno, ¿no? Además parecía hacerlo feliz, porque ahí estaba otra vez, tocándose a sí mismo y haciendo los ruidos raros. Por ella tampoco había problema: le gustaba tocar y ser tocada, cada vez se volvía más placentero.

***

Gracias a James, Victoria aprendió a conocer su cuerpo. Al principio la hacía desnudarse frente a un gran espejo antiguo que guardaba en su hogar temporal, y le pedía que le dijera las partes del cuerpo.

– Es la clase de anatomía. – Comenzaba. – Entonces, dime lo que aprendimos ayer.

– Cabeza, cuello – Decía ella señalando con orgullo los lugares que mencionaba. Continuaba con cada lugar, hasta el más mínimo e insignificante. James la recompensaba con esa sonrisa que ella tanto amaba, y un poco de esa comida humana dulce y fría que alegraban sus días.

Luego le explicó que no todas las personas eran iguales, y que no se había aprendido bien sobre el cuerpo humano hasta que no se habían estudiado tanto a los hombres como a las mujeres. Ese día fue él quien se desnudó, ante la mirada asombrada de la pequeña pelirroja, quien jamás pensó que dos cuerpos pudieran ser tan diferentes.

**V**

Un catorce de abril cumplió tres años de edad. Bueno, en realidad tenía unos dieciséis, pero eran sólo tres los que recordaba. Y, más importante aún, eran tres los que había vivido con ese tipo rubio que tanto adoraba.

Ese día decidieron celebrar, aunque nunca antes los habían hecho (el tiempo parecía no tener importancia para ellos). James decía que ya se había vuelto toda una mujer, y se lo demostraba en las clases de anatomía. Laurent decía que era la edad en la que las chicas humanas se comprometían con algún galán del pueblo, pero Victoria no estaba segura de querer eso, ¿para qué necesitaba a un asqueroso humano cuando los tenía a ellos? Incluso le habían comprado un vestido con corsé. Desde que tenía uso de razón (tres años, exactamente) no habían comprado nada. Todo se lo quitaban a esos excursionistas idiotas que se dejaban cazar, ¿no era genial?

– ¿Qué me van a regalar? – Preguntó.

– Todo lo que quieras.

Y entonces tuvo más ropa, baúles, joyas, piedras preciosas, sobreros, zapatos y todas esas cosas que gustaban a las chicas de su edad, de lo que jamás había imaginado. Pero por algún motivo no llegó a sentirse realmente dichosa.

– ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? – Le preguntó James con esa cara de cariño y compresión que ponía a veces y ella amaba.

¿Qué quería? Si se lo hubiese preguntado tiempo atrás, cuando era todavía una niña amnésica y miedosa, se habría puesto casi tan colorada como su cabello, habría bajado la cabeza y luego se hubiera ido a otra parte. Pero Victoria ya no era esa estúpida, y ahora sí sabía lo que quería, y estaba dispuesta a reclamarlo. Parte de la arrogancia y seguridad de James ya estaban en ella, así como el encanto y el aire misterioso de Laurent. ¿Por qué no arriesgarse?, mordió su labio inferior y sonrió así como a él le gustaba (_Cuando haces ese gesto, pareces gato_, era lo que decía)

– Pues a ti. – Le puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y lo atrajo, como para besarlo. Pero antes de llegar a tocarse, él la empujó (No demasiado fuerte, gracias al cielo) y se alejó. Laurent la reprendió fuertemente, por tonta, por arriesgada. _Nunca _la habían herido, o regañado. Fue la primera vez, en su cumpleaños.

No podía tolerarlo.

Botó todos sus regalos y salió de la casa. Enojada. ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¡Ella era Victoria, La niña, la princesa, la importante! Idiotas, creían que sólo por ser más fuertes podían hacerle lo que quisieran. Ella podía vivir sola perfectamente, sabía todo lo que necesitaba.

**VI**

La encontraron llorando, más por rabia que por tristeza, en una esquina de Chicago. ¿Cómo había creído que sabiendo leer y masturbarse iba a sobrevivir en el mundo de los humanos? Pero nada le reprocharon. No la regañaron ni cuestionaron su conducta. Sólo le dieron algo de comer y una cobija. James no paraba de mirarla.

– Olvida lo que sucedió. – Dijo ella cuando supuso que había llegado el momento de hablar.

– Una Victoria en mi boca es algo difícil de manejar.

Se quedó callada. ¿A qué se refería?

– Tenemos que convertirte. – Agregó luego, casi para sí mismo. La mirada de la chica se iluminó y una sonrisa inesperada apareció en sus ojos.

– No… No… ¡No podrían hacer mejor cosa! ¡James, he esperado esto toda mi vida!

La miró a los ojos y con la mano derecha acarició su mejilla. La piel blanca de ella se erizó por el frío sepulcral y la sensación de paz que él siempre le había dado.

– Un año más. – Dijo – Es todo lo que necesito para estar listo.

**VII**

¿Cómo se siente? Era lo que se había estado preguntando toda su vida. Suponía que dolía, por los pocos comentarios que había podido sacarles. Le habían dicho que duraba tres días, ¿dolía los tres días enteros? ¿Dolía también luego de la conversión? No le habían contado mucho.

Pero ahora que lo vivía, conocía el motivo. ¿Cómo iban a describir algo así? Era horrible, imposible, asqueroso. Gritaba y se retorcía, porque no se le ocurría nada más. Ni siquiera pensaba en lo que sería, o en lo que alguna vez fue. No pensaba en el beso que James le había dado minutos antes, ni en lo que harían después. No. Sólo pensaba en el dolor.

Afortunadamente duró poco, o eso le pareció. Habría dicho que se trató de un par de horas, pero al parecer fueron casi cuatro días. Podía también dividirlo en cuatro partes. La nada: Es la primera y la más corta. Es nada, simplemente. El dolor: Pero, ¿para qué hablar de eso? Mejor concentrarse en las cosas bonitas. La confusión: Casi tan horrible como la que sintió ese primer día que los vio. Pero esta era diferente. Ahora no ignoraba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ahora lo sabía todo. Todo. Por último, la felicidad: Porque era lo que había querido sus cuatro años de vida. Era su fin, para eso había nacido. Ser una de ellos era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Hay quienes nacen con el don del arte, de la ciencia o la palabra. Ella era vampiresa por vocación, y ahora también podía saber lo que se sentía ser bella, poderosa, superior. ¿Qué podía ser mejor?

James estaba junto a ella cuando despertó. No fue necesario decir mucho, ¿No lo habían entendido todo ya, en ese tiempo que pasaron juntos? Laurent no estaba (Siempre había sido muy prudente, sabía cuándo no era bienvenido). No se necesitaron preámbulos, ni declaraciones, ni tonterías. Fue todo pasión y desesperación, ¡Habían esperado tanto! Y ahora por fin podían explotar. Darle rienda suelta a eso que siempre quisieron y nunca pudieron tener, porque debían contentarse con simples pequeñeces y caricias inconclusas. Ella nunca vaciló, en todo momento lo miraba y trataba con esa seguridad que tanto la caracterizaba. Porque Victoria supo que iba a ser convertida desde mucho tiempo antes de lo que debería, y James estaba feliz de poder probar con toda confianza el jugo de su creación.

* * *

_**N/A:** No estoy realmente segura de haber hecho lo correcto al publicar este fic. Pero Flore es Flore y si ella lo dice es ley, soo, aquí lo tienen._


End file.
